Evelyn
by ChibiMoonForever
Summary: This is a story i have been wurkin on for like a day or two. it's reeeeeeeelly unfinished!


Sakura Kinomoto is the princess of Evelyn. Her duty is to protect the Evelyn, Earth and all planets and worlds around them. To protect the world from the Vera attacking them, Sakura will use her powers and the Evela, the only language that holds a special power. Syoran, Prince Hayate, Princess Sakura, and her knights, Sasame, Mannen, Kei, Shin, Hajime, and Goh are to fight the Vera Princess and defeat her, or will they? They may die in terror knowing their galaxy is being destroyed by Vera or they will live in peace knowing that Vera will never attack again. Read about the romantic comedy full of action!

Chapter one:(unfinished)

Sakura was streaming down the steep, dirt path. She was rushing down the giant hill as fast as a cheetah, trying not to be late for another meeting. Soon, she stumbled though the deep Usa-woods near her small, lonely cottage. Then, she tripped over a giant rock. The light brown haired girl fell helplessly to the cold, hard ground. Her body was full of scratches and bruises. She got up extremely quick and kept running through the dark forest. "Wait!" A voiced called out in a very sweet, soft voice. Echoing, it said again, "Sakura! Wait!" then a faded figure began to form. The frightened girl forced herself to run, though with those wounds she could not go far. She fell aching in pain in the center of the woods. Her bright black shoes were not so bright no more. Instead they were covered in dirt, mud and grass. They were all scratched up. The voice was taunting her again. Though this time it said, "If you are not afraid, come with me Sakura Kinomoto, you are the chosen one of Evelyn, chosen protector of Earth and all worlds above and below." Suddenly the figure transformed into a beautiful, small black cat that jumped onto her shoulder. Sakura's torn clothes were transformed into a cloak with a golden brooch on her chest. Her small shoes became white high boots that she was able to run in. Suddenly she felt a quaint tap on her shoulder. Was it a, feather! Sakura has sprouted wings! A soft tap and a quote were on her shoulder again," Hello Sakura! We will be of your assistant! I am Hayate. I am the knight and your prince of Evelyn." Yea! Welcome back princess!" said Mannen. "Ah, yes. Welcome back princess we have missed you dearly." Said Sasame with a kneel and a kiss on the hand. Syoran, Sakura's boyfriend, ran to look for her and saw Hayate kneeled down to her and kissing her hand. Syoran ran right up to Hayate and attacked him! "What are you trying to do to Sakura? Dirty person! Who are you anyways?" Syoran yelled with such confusion in mind. "Syoran! What are you doing here!" Sakura yelled with tears seeing all of the blood on Hayate and Syoran. "I was checking up on you! Everyone said they couldn't start the meeting without you!" He said while fighting with all he had. "But, why? I'm always late!" She said softly not being able to speak because she is just watching her boyfriend be beat up and can't do anything about it. "Stop fighting! Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura yelled with anger and sadness in heart. Her voice made a white light go toward them and tore them apart from each other. Things froze and there was silence. "What is going on?" She yelled with such confusion. The cat transformed back into a human and unfroze everyone around her. "Dear, Princess Sakura, the powers you have are powerful and very dangerous. You must master the powers of Evelyn and Evela, the language of Evelyn. Though you must be careful, these words are the only language that has powers." She said calmly, "Tomoyo, come!" A figure appeared with long pigtails and a red Chinese robe with ying and yang on it. "Tomoyo will be your guidance through many fights and will help you master your powers and Evela." Luna said as she faded away. "Hello Princess," Tomoyo said with a smile and a great bow. "Shall we go to the base?" Sakura was too frightened to speak and was pulled, fading away with Tomoyo. Hayate turned his head sharply at Syoran and said fiercely, "Stay away from Sakura! I'm warning you! Stay away from her and you won't get hurt! " And he and the knights faded away with Hayate. "What? T-t-this can't be happening! Sakura, I promise I'll get to you! I promise!" Syoran yelled as his voice echoed though the woods. The little brown-haired child ran back to the school and told Usagi, and the art club, "Sorry, Sakura won't be here today." He walked out the door with silence. Soon, the art room was full with whispers.


End file.
